Grimm Encounter: A Failure to Die
by HelJameson
Summary: Two red eyed siblings deep in a forest, ambushed by Grimm struggle to hold out until help can arrive. Two questions are on their minds. Will help actually come? Where are their teammates?
Hel's vision was suddenly filled by a large black, cutting off the power of his semblance. Opening his mouth he cried out "Lo-" Before he could finish calling his sister's name however he was lifted off his feet and thrown back into her. The two collapsed on the ground in a huddle.

Getting to his feet Loki barely heard the Ursa's roar before he was sent flying once more, smacking into a tree trunk before landing at its base. Dazed he looked up as red filled his vision, noticing the pack of Beowolves converging on his sister. Freed from the power of his of his gaze they advanced with rage in their eyes.

Acting out of instinct he threw himself forward and drew his twin blades, stopping in front of his twin before the Grimm could reach her. Even through the pain and his intense fear he wondered where the other two members of his team were, his body going on autopilot as he tried to find a way out for his sister. She was fighting behind him of course but he knew her body couldn't hold out as long as his own. "Loki just go!" He screamed at her.

Pulling the trigger on her hammer, his sister looked back to see he would not be swayed from his decision. After her shot was fired she ran in the only clear direction, hoping against hope to find safety and that her brother would be alright. He was strong and he had better stamina than her but he was already injured. That Ursa had caught them by surprise or they might have been able to make the Beowolves turn and flee in terror.

As his sister crashed through the underbrush to escape Hel dived and slashed, fighting Beowolf and Ursa alike. His blood was racing through his veins, driving by a heart pounding from the adrenaline of fear. He knew this emotion would only attract more of the soulless beasts but he knew it would make them less likely to follow after Loki. His limbs reacted nearly as fast as he could see. His eyes had barely registered a giant paw coming at him when his blade sliced through the wrist of it.

It seemed like hours later when his body crashed through the branches of a tree. His breathing was labored and his right eye was swollen shut, blood caking his forehead. He struggled to his feet once more, blades rising slowly. As he watched the remaining forms advance on him he heard a dreaded noise; the slithering of a King Taijitu. Finding movement hard with shaky and battered limbs he knew Death was near and only hoped he had managed to protect his sister as he'd promised their parents.

Turning and seeing the great black serpent rising above him he did something odd; he grinned. As the Grimm converged on him, tooth and claw sinking into his flesh, a great blaze erupted from the center of the scene. He had waited until the last moment before activating the Dust in his clothing, creating a mighty flame as he unleashed its power in a single instant. Even as the Grimm burned away he collapsed and lay bleeding. His vision faded slowly as his tired mind and exhausted body finally failed him.

Days later a sound woke him. With a groan he opened his eye, wondering why his right eyelid wouldn't move. He lay in a hospital bed, tubes and wires hooked up to him. Moving just a fraction caused pain to surge through his body. He took in the bandaging that covered most of what he could see.

Glancing around with his scarlet left eye he noticed he was not alone. There in the room was a nurse checking in on him and at the foot of the bed, his twin sat sleeping. He noticed her blue hair was disheveled, guessing she rarely left his side. "Loki?" He managed around a breathing tube.

Crimson eyes opening she looked at him as the nurse began to make a fuss. "Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty," she teased. Her voice sounded relieved and uncertain at the same time.

"Low long have I been out?"

"You've been unconscious for four days," the nurse told him briskly as she removed the tube. "More important is getting better fast but you're lucky you were found."

Hel grinned at the mention of luck. "Guess I'm just blessed," he said more easily. His eye lit up with a mischievous light as he spoke.

"Hel, you lay still!" His sister's voice broke through his thoughts as their eyes met. He smiled at her and fell back asleep, exhausted from this brief exchange and bored at the prospect of not moving.


End file.
